


From the Backseat to the Office.

by decendium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Name-Calling, Shameless Smut, Smut, mechanic AU, sassy and snarky baekchen, shameless luhan, side! baekchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: Basically Chanlu being domestic and smut. (Reads like drabbles linked together.) Luhan's 2017 birthday fic. Also sort of a sequel spinoff to From The Hood To The Backseat by thesockmonster





	From the Backseat to the Office.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesockmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From the Hood to the Backseat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/287439) by thesockmonster. 



> Comments and kudos are appreciated. :)
> 
> [[a spin-off sequel] click this link to go to [From The Hood To The Backseat] by thesockmonster](https://thesockmonster.livejournal.com/46492.html)
> 
> Meant to be Luhan's 2017 birthday fic. also BLAME THIS [PHOTOSHOOT](https://ourexoticplanet.files.wordpress.com/2016/07/luhan_02.jpg). 
> 
>  

  

 

It has already been about three months since that day Chanyeol had offered to thoroughly clean out Luhan's tailpipe, also replacing Luhan's lube supply multiple times in the span of the few months. It doesn't come as a surprise when Chanyeol discovers that Luhan's glib of tongue is talented in many different areas.

 

What did come as a surprise was when Chanyeol realised that Luhan was older than him by two years, and that his boyfriend comes with a horde of admirers at his work place as a choreographer. Chanyeol likes to think he knows Luhan more than he does, currently being in a steady relationship with the other male.

 

Chanyeol knows that Luhan may be a serial flirt but he's genuine about his feelings for Chanyeol and Chanyeol is still learning more about Luhan as the days pass. Chanyeol always did had an awful talent of over thinking things when Luhan flirts with anyone that isn't him. Luhan assures Chanyeol that flirting is just simple fun he has and no other person makes his heart beat as fast as the taller male could and Chanyeol decides to takes comfort in that fact. Youth is a time to be free and enjoyable after all, Chanyeol wouldn't change anything about Luhan - the other's seamlessly smooth and sometimes borderline sleazy charm was one of Luhan’s charms anyway.

 

"Americano flavoured lube? That sounds disgusting honestly."

 

"Well, I didn't say that you must taste it," Luhan frowns for a moment before turning into a wicked smirk. "Unless you don't like the idea of me curbing some my morning coffee addiction with your cock in my mouth."

 

Chanyeol feels a spark of heat at the thought of it and he suddenly feels extremely grateful that Luhan sleeps over at his place more often than he does at his own home. The perks of living closer to the boyfriend's workplace. Shaking off the feeling that made his tongue tied in his mouth, Chanyeol manages to coherently choke out a pleased "Who says I don't!"

 

"Thought so.” Luhan hums, doing the thing with his eyes that makes Chanyeol’s stomach flip and churn on the inside. Luhan plays the innocent and inviting role of softness well, but Chanyeol knows that Luhan isn't the sugary sweetness his youthful looks suggest. Chanyeol feels the low pressure of want and need thrumming on his insides rising steadily, but he stops himself knowing that it wasn't the time.

 

This man in front of Chanyeol is his lover, really his lover, not just a mind blowingly awesome lay and he's grateful. Maybe he really is the giant sap his friends say he is.

 

"Such a good boy," Luhan says, fingers skating around Chanyeol's slim waist and hugging him close. Chanyeol smiles, a small chuckle escaping and also whining albeit childishly at the pet naming but he wiggles deeper into his boyfriend's hold. It's feels awfully domestic coming from their relationship that was barely over a hundred days, and yet there Chanyeol is, feeling like he could spend the rest of his life with Luhan.

 

"Could we still get other flavours of lube though? I still like the cherry one best."

 

"Whatever you like, Yeol." Luhan mumbles into Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 

Then much to Chanyeol's and Luhan’s disappointment, their alarm clock rings, signaling the end of their morning cuddles and the start of the new day. Chanyeol is about to roll out of their messed up bed sheets when he feels the sudden ache from last night. It aches everywhere, from his lower back to his thighs and calves, and his butt especially.

 

"Did someone get broken into?" Luhan preens at the mock glare Chanyeol gives him, too entirely smug and not a hint of remorsefulness showing. It makes Chanyeol want to kiss off Luhan’s entire face, maybe slightly bite on his lower lip as payback. Chanyeol has to admit it's a nice ache though.

 

“When did I even complain?” Chanyeol huffs, smacking Luhan’s barely cushiony butt. “But you though, my hips get sore when i fuck your ass, nothing but skin on bones. Maybe you should do some squats on your free time?”

 

"Hey! Your ass isn't exactly that great either? For that jibe, you're paying for the lube."

 

“You’re paying for the lube.” Chanyeol parrots, playfully tugging an indignant Luhan down back into the bed. “Maybe we should finish the bottle we have first.”

 

Skipping breakfast for one day wouldn’t hurt.

 

 

\----

 

 

Chanyeol discovers he likes Luhan wearing his clothes, even though they look a size or two too large for him.

 

It happens one day when Luhan had forgotten to bring a extra set of sleeping clothes after a long day at his dance studio. Chanyeol is used to coming home late when the occasional accident makes it to his workshop. Park’s Motors was Chanyeol’s, handed down to him from his father and he was proud as fuck of the family business. Sometimes Chanyeol wishes he had more help but expenses don’t allow for more employees. This then results in needing more time to repair and find the parts to the vehicles he’s working on. Chanyeol is grateful nonetheless, being good at what he did and having a steady business and a supportive lover.

 

Chanyeol finds Luhan sprawled on the sofa, fallen asleep from waiting for him, with the television playing in the background. A small smile appears on Chanyeol, taking in the sight of Luhan sleeping peacefully, his chest slowly rising and falling rhythmically. Chanyeol notes that Luhan is wearing a pair of his sweatpants and sleeping tee, giving Chanyeol a very confusing mix of feelings. Something curls inside of Chanyeol, a warmth spreading throughout him. Chanyeol isn’t sure whether it's from the soft, appreciative feelings of having Luhan to go home to or the dangerously low hanging sweatpants on the very nice v-line on Luhan’s hips.

 

And as if sensing Chanyeol’s presence, Luhan stirs in his sleep, waking up to Chanyeol’s silent staring.

 

“Yeol,” Luhan begins, raising a smug eyebrow. “I’m flattered but it's kind of creepy to stare at someone while they’re sleeping?”

 

Chanyeol flushes lightly when Luhan stretches against the sofa, exposing even more skin unintentionally. “You’re wearing my clothes.”

 

“I know,” Luhan smiles apologetically as he sits up properly. “I forgot to being a set to change into when I left my place.”

 

“I don’t mind, I like how they look on you.” Chanyeol chuckles when Luhan sends him a questioning look, that’s slowly changing into a look of realisation. Luhan gestures for Chanyeol to come closer, which the taller complies easily, and is tugged onto Luhan’s lap by his belt loops.

 

“Terribly domestic, aren’t we?” Luhan says softly, tilting his face up in a wordless offer. Chanyeol kisses him, lingering on Luhan’s lips and opening his mouth in acceptance of Luhan’s tongue. It’s unfair how much of a tease Luhan could already be, waking up not longer than mere minutes ago. Chanyeol sighs blissfully when they pull apart, both of them slightly out of breath with cheeks flushed.

 

“I like how domestic we are,” Chanyeol smirks. “Makes sex so much more precious and enjoyable until we get married and the flame dies out into missionary in our bedroom in the dark so I don't need to see your ugly orgasm face.”

 

“Well, you aren’t that pretty when you cum anyway, it's amazing how I’m still putting up with you.” Luhan says in mock offence, like he hasn’t heard that from Chanyeol at all before.

 

It’s a joke between them, Chanyeol and Luhan and their friends alike, how married they are.

 

And they do know it, considering how Luhan is basically living at Chanyeol’s place. That’s doesn't mean they don't enjoy jabbing at each other with childish jokes of getting weary of being together. Luhan and Chanyeol trusts each other, knowing that Luhan can have a snappy mouth while he means well and Chanyeol can be a royal douche - that asshole friend that you couldn’t help but love. A perfect match for each other.

 

“You weren’t complaining while riding me yesterday, begging for my cock like a bitch.”

 

“Bitch? You’re my bitch.”

 

A tirade of curses flies between them, Chanyeol growling as he flips Luhan against the couch, who kisses him with unrestrained vigor. Luhan’s heart races and Chanyeol feels it, an appreciative dizziness that thuds loudly between the tangling of tongues and the accidental knock of teeth. Its ridiculous how they’re dissolving into laughter, insults laid upon welcoming lips as they fall closer into each other’s embrace. Chanyeol is warm and Luhan lets himself drown in it, almost greedily. It makes Luhan happy and Chanyeol too, they don't know why but this just works between them, clicking together.

 

“I like you in my clothes but I would love you without any clothes more right about now.”

 

Luhan laughs in delight. “I like the sound of that too.”

 

Chanyeol ends up in the shower, standing under the spray of water with Luhan on his knees, mouth around his cock.

 

A little foreplay is always welcome.

 

 

\----

 

 

Even Baekhyun, the most shameless (arguably not Luhan) person Chanyeol knew, was impressed.

 

Byun Baekhyun, childhood friend and an amazing artist, is in charge of aesthetics at Chanyeol’s workshop. Airbrushing and painting is what Baekhyun does best, his creations speaking of vibrant, playful creativity. Needless to say, Chanyeol has a soft spot for Baekhyun, one of the key reasons why Park’s Motors is growing in popularity and clientele. Nothing Baekhyun could do in the workshop could be wrong, or at least until now.

 

"You should take a picture, it'll last longer."

 

Chanyeol snaps out of his trance, half-heartedly glaring when he notices the phone in Baekhyun’s hand.

 

“Put your phone away, that’s my boyfriend you’re taking pictures of!”

 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the finer things in life like beautiful men.” Baekhyun teases, dodging Chanyeol’s attempt to block him. “Don’t worry your flat little ass off, I’d send you the pictures after I’m done so you can jerk your dick to them when you’re lonely without Luhan.”

 

“"I-I, what?" Chanyeol sputters, a red flush forming on his cheeks.

 

“We all know your boyfriend is hot and you know he thinks he himself is hot too,” Baekhyun sighs dramatically, pointing at the sight right outside the workshop. “Fucking look at him, don’t lie to yourself. He probably wants you to fuck him while you’re greased in your manly sweaty ass jumpsuit again, or the other way round judging by the slight limp you have today.”

 

Chanyeol goes even redder in his face. “You knew?”

 

“Are you being serious right now?” Baekhyun deadpans. “The first time you guys fucked it was out in the open in the workshop which I had the honour of accidentally walking in on. Whatever happened to the no fucking around at work rule you set, huh? Sounds familiar while I can’t with my boyfriend?”

 

Jongdae, the other airbrush artiste and said boyfriend of Baekhyun, snickers from the sidelines. At Park’s Motors, there was only one rule, to always work professionally and not mess around to keep up their growing reputation. And… well it was interesting when Chanyeol, their boss broke the rule first. Luhan had sauntered in that day, flirting openly at every person who walked on two legs at the workshop, Chanyeol had jumped on the man like a moth to a open flame. Which wasn’t a surprise when Baekhyun found Chanyeol balls deep into the said man - which also meant that everyone in the workshop knew. Everyday since then, Luhan had somehow made it into the things Chanyeol would talk about regularly.

 

“Baek maybe you should stop, poor guy is turning into an over-riped tomato.” Jongdae smirks, putting his airbrush and mask away.

“Then get Luhan to fucking stop before I jump him or you to take out my frustrations on!”

 

“I’m hurt you would say that, am I not hot enough for you?” Jongdae pouts.

 

“Not enough when there’s a guy who is wet from swinging around his hose and constantly bending over.”

 

“Maybe I should join him so I could get fucked too.”

 

"That sounds really hot actually." Chanyeol says, eyes widening when he realises he had spoken aloud. _Holy shit, did I really just say that?_ It was like his brain-to-mouth filter had exploded from all the thoughts he’s having of sexy car wash boys.

 

Instantly, Baekhyun and Jongdae roars with laughter, the volume increasing when they see Chanyeol attempting to visibly shrink away. As if having a hot boyfriend doing questionable things on top a car in front of your co-workers wasn’t embarrassing enough.

 

"Oh my god, dude, is that a foursome you’re thinking of?" Baekhyun cackles as he presses up to Chanyeol’s side with Jongdae on the other. “We’re flattered that you think of us that way.”

 

“I’m not!” Chanyeol protests. “I hate you two, please stop teasing already.”

 

Twin smirks die down into gentle smiles, patting Chanyeol on the shoulders sympathetically when the taller male’s mouth goes ajar from Luhan ‘accidentally’ wetting his entire white tank top with a bucket of water and making it see through. Jongdae lets out a whistle of appreciation, as much as he loves Baekhyun, he couldn't deny his eyes trailing over Luhan’s toned form. Baekhyun shares a conspiratory look with Jongdae and they grin before looking back at a distressed Chanyeol.

 

“Chanyeol, why don’t you get Luhan in the office for a _nice chat_ and we agree to look out for you.” Baekhyun begins sweetly as Chanyeol frowns at sense of impending trouble. “And then you let Baekhyun and I have _breaks_ in the workshop when we want to and we’ll never bother you about Luhan again, like the time he fucked you against our storeroom door.” Jongdae finishes happily like he hasn't seen the colour drain out of Chanyeol's face.

 

“You’re as subtle as a brick thrown through a window while having sex, Yeolie.”

 

“Fine.” Chanyeol grunts, defeated by his employees as he watches them high five each other in glee.

 

“Now go get him, bossman!” Baekhyun says with a salute as Jongdae pushes Chanyeol out of the workshop.

 

 

\----

 

 

“Fuck you, for pulling a stunt like that.” Chanyeol growls, office chair squeaking as he tosses Luhan onto it.

 

“You’re welcome.” Luhan laughs airily as Chanyeol strips him of his still damp tank top.

 

The chair lets out a creak of protest as Luhan is manhandled, Chanyeol tearing Luhan’s and his own jumpsuit away. Whatever made Luhan decide to wear Chanyeol’s extra jumpsuit and appear at the workshop was unclear but all Chanyeol knows that it's to rile him up. Luhan gasps in delight when Chanyeol presses lubed fingers into him, strong thighs spreading open in welcome.

 

“It's time for my scheduled maintenance, I think my tailpipe needs cleaning out.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Chanyeol laughs in part disbelief and part arousal.  

 

"I've thought of this a lot actually, the first time we had sex. Thought you would appreciate it for our six month dating mark, fucking in your workshop to relieve pleasant memories. Maybe for our first anniversary we could fuck in the open while Baekhyun walks in on again, but instead with my cock up your ass."

 

"Luhan, maybe we shouldn’t openly-" Chanyeol sputters out, interrupted by Luhan’s kiss. Luhan smiles against Chanyeol’s lips when Chanyeol goes silent, focusing on kissing and stretching him open fully. Luhan rests his hands around Chanyeol’s neck and pulling him closer, letting their body touch against each other. The kiss becomes messier as Luhan shivers, breath hitching as Chanyeol’s fingers curl into Luhan’s sweet spot.

 

“Ready for me?” Chanyeol groans out, deciding that he had enough of teasing Luhan open as the blunt head of his hard cock presses against Luhan’s rim.

 

“Been ready since the first time.” Luhan smirks, legs wrapping around Chanyeol’s waist to pull him in. Its sinful how eager Luhan is, the image of him face flushed, head thrown back in anticipation and ass perched against the edge of his seat.

 

“Yeol!” Luhan lets out a sob as Chanyeol thrusts in all at one go, balls tapping against Luhan’s ass. Chanyeol doesn’t let Luhan adjust to his size even though he’s large - the way Luhan likes, being fucked into with a rough almost painful punch of his boyfriend’s cock. Chanyeol grabs onto Luhan’s slim hips, thighs slapping against Luhan’s with each thrust and earning pleasurable moans from him. Luhan squirms with relish, grinding back onto Chanyeol’s lube slicked cock like he owns it.

 

“You feel so good, Han, ahh!” Chanyeol grunts, muffled into Luhan’s shoulder, nearly sending the both of them toppling over when Luhan clenches around his cock in response. Eyes fluttering dizzyingly, Chanyeol fucks Luhan into the chair, spurred on by Luhan’s voice rasping out praise and whines about how his cock stuffs him so nicely. “Move, come on, Yeol! Fuck me!”

 

“Insatiable, you’re a _devil._ ” Chanyeol rocks harder, stroking the insides of Luhan with his cock and losing himself in the tight heat of his lover. Luhan’s ass swallows Chanyeol’s cock like a vicegrip as Luhan makes a sound between a choke and hiccup, unable to do anything but feel Chanyeol’s large girth fucking him earnestly. The wet sounds of their skin slapping against each other echoes with Luhan’s obscene curses within the office and it makes Chanyeol falter in his pace.

 

“And you’re my angel, a good boy.” Luhan grins and kisses Chanyeol’s sweaty face.

 

Chanyeol feels too hot all over, bare skin seeming to melt against Luhan’s as the elder grabs onto him for purchase.

 

“Yeol, _babe_ I’m close,” Luhan whines, letting Chanyeol hold him with strong arms as he pushes back onto Chanyeol’s cock. Luhan knows that Chanyeol gets off on pleasing him and he isn’t able to handle anymore either, the telltale shaky snaps of hips. With the last of his strength, Chanyeol thrusts in sharp desperate motions - pressing their pelvises together further – and aiming to drive the orgasm out of Luhan.

 

“Fuck!” Luhan arches beautifully, spasming when he comes in white streaks as Chanyeol fucks him empty. Chanyeol curses as Luhan goes impossibly tight around him, squeezing around his cock. Chanyeol goes weak as he comes with the force of a flood, cock spilling hot and thick into the pulsing flesh inside Luhan. Chanyeol waits until his cock stops throbbing before pulling out, slowly unwrapping himself from Luhan’s limp legs.

 

“I think I’ve been thoroughly cleaned.” Luhan says after awhile, answered by Chanyeol’s hum.

 

“I hope so, because I can feel a certain pair dirtying up the workshop somewhere.”

 

“.... I don't know what that means but I really fucking love you."

  
“I love you too.” Chanyeol beams.

 

 


End file.
